<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Reality Knocks on Our Door by MB_Westover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972554">Where Reality Knocks on Our Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB_Westover/pseuds/MB_Westover'>MB_Westover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB_Westover/pseuds/MB_Westover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stops for no one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Reality Knocks on Our Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is no God.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only God is Time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time can heal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time can destroy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time is what we can't fight, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or survive</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dreamt a happy dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was with you,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made me warm inside,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was perfect,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it made me happy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was also that happy dream,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made me miserable,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because when I woke up,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was cold,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you were next to me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>